


A Bit Forgetful...

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dorito is forgetfulBut is it okThey look their best in dark green
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Bit Forgetful...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i've done this
> 
> but it was for a good cause
> 
> so um, happy birthday Sofia  
> you better like this or everything i have put into this has been a waste and i will slowly die in the pits of hell.
> 
> And Lillian if ur here i hate everything
> 
> Anyone else, I hope you enjoy <3

Dipper was just packing up his math homework (not trigonometry though!!) when he received a phone call. Dorito, the phone said it was, which was weird because he never called so late. Still, he answered.

Bill Cipher had been Dipper's friend for a while now, and Felix had a lingering feeling of wishing they could be something more. He was just too scared to ruin the friendship or have Bill take his words the wrong way. Nevertheless he always felt his heart quicken when the other's name was mentioned, or was any where near him. 

"Hello?" He said into the phone. 

"Hi," Bill replied over the crackly line. "Before I forget, what colour should I wear to prom?"

"Um.." Dipper fell silent. "I don't know? Why are you asking me?"

"Well we have to match, don't we? What colour will your tie be? Or suit? I'm not sure what you're wearing." This only confused the poor boy more. But then a thought hit him like a bus. _Does Bill think we're going to prom together?_

"Hey, since when are we going to prom together?"

The line fell silent.

Then the elder whispered, "I forgot to ask you to prom."

_Beep_

Dipper stared at his phone. _What the heck? Did he just hang up on me?_ It wan't long before he was dying of laughter. So much so that he almost didn't hear his phone ring for the second time.

Dorito, it said again, and Dipper laughed at the sight. _What on Earth is he doing_? He thought. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi! Pine Tree! How are you?" Came a very dramatic greeting. Dipper suppressed laughter.

"I'm alright. You?"

"Good, good. Now, Dipper, I have a question." He was almost bursting at the seams at this point. 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you go to prom with me?" Dipper lost it and clutched his stomach as he bent over in laughter.

"What the heck, of course I will," he said between laughs. "But how on Earth do you forget to ask someone to prom?"

"Shut up," was the mumbled reply. 

"By the way, Dorito," Dipper said once he had calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"Green. I'm thinking dark green."

"Yeah, sounds good."

ㅇㅅㅇ

When prom finally rolled around, the couple we're the talk of the town. The matching dark green tie on Bill and bow tie on Dipper was breathtaking but only their closest friends knew of how they very nearly didn't go.

And yes, now the were more than friends, and Dipper's fear of ruining their perfect friendship was completely irrational, for the nothing could tear the iconic duo apart.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself 
> 
> Happy Birthday Sofia <3


End file.
